Enchanted Dance
by Words of the Moon
Summary: [COMPLETE] With Christmas approaching, all Hogwart's staff agreed about doing a different kind of ball. A ball where the students had to sing and dance. With that, came feelings that many were afraid to feel. {H&H, D&G and R&LB}
1. Enchanted Dance I

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own the characters of this fic, what are you thinking? However, I own Jack Williams and David O'Neil.

**Summary:** With Christmas approaching, all Hogwart's staff agreed about doing a different kind of ball. A ball where the students had to sing and dance. With that, came feelings that many were afraid to feel. H&H, D#G and R/LB

**Author's note: **I've written this fic as an challenge ('Dance In Paradise') from the PK site and, after a long time, I decided to post it here and see what other people thought about it. However, I do have to warn you that I **haven't** used a beta-reader. Despite that, I hope you'll read this and tell me what you think. Thank you.

**Important note: **I know Oliver is older than the rest of the guys but, in this story, he's in the same year. I really can't explain, but I like to write fics with our Trio in their 7 year. What can I say? I can be weird sometimes ^_^ And, even if the beginning you feel I'm already getting to the point and that time is speeding fast, don't worry; I'm not going that fast; I'm just trying to put Dumbledore speaking as quickly as possible. But if you have any doubt, just ask. And forget about Voldemort; I don't want to writte about him in here. Think he's dead (what can be a good thought )

**Enchanted Dance**

**Chapter one**

The last year of the Trio at Hogwarts; none of them could believe it. They couldn't think that was their last year in that castle, full of history and magic. Many things had happened between those halls, some good and some bad, but all of them were memories that couldn't be erised or forgotten. They couldn't be put behind...all those memories made part of their lives. Harry and Hermione had been choosen wisely to be Head Boy and Head Girl in their last year and both of them, though caught by surprised (Harry more than Hermione), had accepted their "jobs" with huge smiles. Ron was...well, Ron. He didn't mind a bit about the subject about his best friends being Head Boy and Girl; the truth was that he had looked at the thew as if it was something funny and, every time an opportunity came up he would start laughing at his friends, saying things like:

"Now that both of you share a room, you can be up until late at night. And, who knows, maybe doing something that can warm you when it's cold."

Both Harry and Hermione started to be used to that kind of things, and pratically ignored those comments. They were good and close friends, nothing else, and both of them were happy that way. Or they thought that way, until one night when Dumbledore raised himself and looked around the Great Hall, were everyone was eating, drinking and talking:

"Excuse me for being interromping your dinner, " the Headmaster started "but I really must say some words." everyone went silence "As all of you must have notice, we're getting close to Christmas and I have an annoucement to do: there will be a Ball." many boys groaned (Harry and Ron included), while many of the girls looked at Dumbledore with interest "But it's not going to be an ordinary 

Ball." now, even the boys were looking at the professor with interest "It's _you_ who are going to make the Ball."

"What do you mean?" a Ravenclaw asked

"I was getting to that." Dumbledore said, before continuing "There will be a contest; a dance contest. However, you can also sing. But it has to be you singing and not another person. You have to wear apropriated robes according to the song, but who doesn't wish to participate in this, has to came with formal robes and with a partner. And, before anyone misunderstood me, those who will participate in the contest have to came in the same way. " Harry and Ron noticed the looks in Hermione, Lavender and Ginny's faces: they were almost sparkling "Each Head House will have a list, were everyone can sign. You can come in groups or solo, and the songs can be or from muggles groups or from magical ones. I just want to ask the Head Boy and Head Girl to choose a name for the Ball, since is not a ordinary one. Can you do it?" Hermione nodded her head immediately without looking at Harry, who rolled his eyes "Very well, please tell professor McGonagall the name of it. You can continuing eating. Enjoy your dinner." the, Dumbledore sat down.

Lavender gave a small scream, before clapping her hands and look at Hermione and Ginny:

"We're in, right?" she asked, almost jumping in her chair

"Can you calm down?" Ron asked, taking a little of bread "It's just a Ball."

"No; it's a different Ball." Ginny corrected, shaking her head "Didn't you heard Dumbledore? It's us who'll do it."

"Let me guess," Harry started, looking at Hermione "you're not going because you have to study."

Hermione rolled her eyes, before sharing a smile with Lavender and Ginny:

"To be honest, I'm in. I mean, it will be fun to do this Ball."

"You're going in? " Ron asked, spitting his juice "You're going to do a dance?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow:

"And why shouldn't I? I'm human, and I like to dance."

"What about the singing?" Harry asked "I never heard that you, or any of the girls, could sing."

"What's that suppose to mean?" the three girls looked at him, with deadly glares

"I think Harry's trying to say, that we never heard you girls singing; so it's a little difficult to believe that you're going to do it in front of the whole school. " Ron said

"Are you saying that we sing bad? " Lavender asked, crossing her arms

Ron gluped:

"No. " he answered, as he shook his head "No at all."

"Good." Lavender looked at Hermione "You're going to choose the song, right? I mean, you've been in the muggle world your whole life."

Hermione gavee a misterious look to the two girls:

"You bet, and I think I already have the perfect song for it."

~*~

"Have you thought about any name for the Ball?" Lavender asked, looking over her Divination work to Hermione, who was doing her Charms' essay:

"Well, I haven't talk about that with Harry but yes, I have picked a few ones."

"Which are? " Lavender asked, putting down her book. However, Hermione dids't stopped writting "Came on Hermione, you can't make me die in curiosity."

Herrmione raised her eyebrow and looked at her friend:

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Well, I'm not one." Lavender replied "Pretty please?"

Hermione gave her friend a small smile, before putting her quill over the table. Looking around she saw that, without counting with Ginny and Parvati, no one elese was in the commom room:

"Ok, until now I have: 'Midnight Dance', 'Sweet Dream', but the one I like the most is 'Dance in Paradise'." she said

"Oh, that's perfect!" Lavender exclaimed

"What's perfect?" Ginny asked as she approached the two girls, and Parvati walked out of the commom room

"The name Hermione choose to the Ball." Lavender said, smiling

"You have picked it out, already?" Ginny asked, sitting besides Hermione "Dumbledore just talk about it, yesterday."

Hermione shruged:

"What can I say? I'm excited about all this; I'm not even thinking about study as usually and we have the N.E.W.T's."

"Hermione, I think this Ball came at the right time. " Lavender started "You really needed a break."

"Ok, but which are the names?" Ginny interrumpted

"'Midnight Dance', 'Sweet Dream' or, my favorite, 'Dance in Paradise'."

"'Dance in Paradise'! " both Lavender and Ginny exclaimed, at the same time

Hermione laughed:

"'Dance in Paradise' it is, but I still have to speak about it with Harry."

"And have you thought about the song and the dance? Don't make anything complicated, I'm scared for not being able to sing. " Ginny said

Hermione gave them the same misterious look, she had given them in the Great Hall:

"Well, to be honest I have be thinking about two muggle songs. But, there's a problem." she said

"What?" Lavender asked

"Their kind of...dirrty." Hermione whispered

"Dirrty?! " both Ginny and Lavender asked, looking confused

"What do you mean with dirrty? " the red haired girl asked, raising an eyebrow

Hermione blushed a bit:

"Well, you know... provocative clothess; sexy dance... You know...if we do it right, I think we can do a wild dance."

"You mean, you want to give guys - my brother, in particulary - an heart attack? " Ginny asked, before smiling " I'm in. I really like the ideia of giving Ron a heart attack and, if we succedd, to make him faint. It would be priceless. What about you, Lavender?"

"Absolutely. But, we have to dance with guys right?"

"Yes." Hermione answered, before blushing a bit

"You've thought on asking Harry, didn't you?" Ginny asked, with her mouth opened wide

"Well... " Hermione trailled off, flushing a lot deeper

"Do you like Harry?" Lavender asked

"Well..." Hermione started "The thing is... Humm... The same way you like Ron." she aswered quickly almost making Lavender to fall of her chair and making Ginny to start laughing:

"Good answer, Hermione!" she exclaimed

"That's not funny." Lavender said, while Hermione started laughing too "And I don't see were the fun is, at all."

"In your face!" Ginny exclaimed

"I couldn't help it." Hermione started, between laughs "I heard you talking in sleep; you're always talking about Ron and the way you like him."

"Shut up!" Lavender exclaimed, blushing furiosly "Both of you!"

"You don't have to worry Lav; it's just a a dirrty dance. " Hermione said

"What's dirrty? " a voice asked and the three girls turned around to see Harry, Ron and Oliver Wood entering in the commom room, in their Quiddicth uniforms:

"Nothing!" Hermione said "It's...humm...a movie I saw, and I was telling the girls."

"What kind of movie?" Harry asked

"Dirrty. " Ginny answered, as she tried to stop her laughs

"Dirrty, eh? " Ron muttered, before stopping is tracks _"DIRRTY?!"_ he yelled "You saw a dirrty movie, Hermione? The world is ending."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrow "I never said what kind of movie was, it was Ginny, and that's not of your bussiness. Oh by the way, Harry..." the black hair boy looked at her "what do you think about 'Dance in Paraise', for the Ball?"

"Perfect. " the boy answered, simply "I'm going to take a bath and sleep a bit. See you guys later."

And with that, he climbed the stairs and desappeared:

"It's something wrong, with him?" Hermione asked

"I don't think so. " Oliver said, walking towards her "He's just tired; you know how difficult it is for a Seeker to find a little Snitch in the middle of the Winter. " then, he smiled "You'll see; he'll be ok tomorrow, just let him rest."

"Thanks Oliver." Hermione said, and the boy desappeared in the stairs:

"Dirrty, huh?" Ron asked and Hermione shook her head, while rolling her eyes at the same time "I can't believe it. Well, see you at dinner." with that, he desappeared through the same path as Oliver.

It was then that Lavender gave a sigh and both Hermione and Ginny looked at her, with their eyebrows raised:

"In love, Lav?" Ginny asked, smiling

"Why, y...of course not!" Lavender exclaimed trying not to blush, what didn't happen "I was just thinking about the dance."

"Right..." Hermione said "I actually believe that."

"Honest!" Lavender exclaimed "I was thinking about the guys..." Ginny and Hermione look at her, confused " Not those guys. " she continued, pointing to the stairs "The guys we're going to invite to dance with us."

"Well, I have to admit it's going to be a little difficult." Ginny said "I mean, Ron doens't like to dance and neither does Harry."

"And who are you thinking about asking?" Lavender asked, looking curious to Ginny

"No one." the red hair girl answered, blushing a little "I mean...even if there was someone, he wouldn't go with me."

"Dare to say why? " Hermione asked "Who, in his perfect mind, would say no to you?" Hermione wasn't kidding; Ginny, even having 16 years old, had a perfect body many girls would dream to have: she had perfect curves, her flaming red hair falling until middle of her back, plain, and her brown eyes were always shining. Even the school robes didn't hide the girl's figure. 

Ginny shruged:

"Believe me; he wouldn't go with me."

"If you're sure. " Hermione said

"But who is it? " Lavender pressed, full of curiosity

"No one." Ginny answered, before getting up "I'm going to take a bath. I'll see you at dinner."

When Ginny desappeared from the common room, Lavender looked at Hermione:

"Was something I said?"

Hermione just shruged, before looking at her Charms essay.

**To Be Continue...**

**Author's note:** Well, what do you think? I know it's small but don't worry, the next chapters won't be this small. Please review. Thank you! ^_~ 


	2. Enchanted Dance II

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, besides Jack Williams and David O'Neil.

**Note:** Once again, I'm sorry for any mistakes.

**Thanks to:**

**Harry Potter fan: **Thank you, and I promise I'll try to do what you ask (though I didn't understood well, what you meant by that *laughs nervously*)

**pilotx: **Is this soon enough? Oh, if this makes you feel better, I'm portuguese and my english is worse than you can even imagine.

**Mrs. Radcliffe: **Well...hum...*laughs nervously* That's going to hurt, because I'm not telling which song they are going to sing. I mean, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Sorry.

**fi: **Is this timing ok, or you want chapters sooner?

**myman-harry526: **Hope you continue to show that entusiasm and I hope you like this chapter, as well.

**harrypotter's luvr: **Is this soon, enough?

**SeekerCho: **Your wish has been granted *hehe*

**Nayhle: **Excuse me, but what do you mean with 'sort of fake and corny'? I mean, if you think I should change something, please, tell me what.

Now, with the story...

**Chapter Two**

"Ron, I have something to ask you." Lavender said, as she sat on the couch

"What is it?" the boy asked, looking up from his Quidddicth book

Lavender cleared her throat: the Ball was in two weeks and half and she still didn't had the courage to talk to Ron, and, as far as she knew, neither Hermione or Ginny:

"Well...I just wanted to ask if...if you wanted to be my partner in t...I mean..." it was then Lavender noticed the look in Ron's face; he seemed like like he was enchanted or something "Someting wrong?"

"Hum?" Ron couldn't answer, mostly because his eyes didn't left Lavender's figure: her long silky blond hair looked as gold with the light from the fireplace; her eyes we're looking troubled but they looked so beautiful and her figure was totally perfect to his eyes. She wasn't wearing school's robes, 

instead she was wearing a white chemise and black trousers, that make her look more perfect " What did you say?" Ron asked after hearing Lavender's voice, but failing to catch what she had said:

"You know that me, Hermione and Ginny are going to the contest, right?" Ron nodded "Well, we need partners...boys, to dance with us. And I wanted to ask if you wanted to be my partner."

"What?!" Ron asked, snapping from of his trance "Are you asking me to dance with you? In front of the whole school? Are you crazy?"

"It's just a dance, Ron." Lavender said, a little hurt for the way he had acted "The girls and I need boys to dance, but if you don't want just say it, all right? There's no need to panick."

"I'm not panicking." Ron replied, getting up "I'm just saying no; I'm not going to dance with you. You know I hate dance; principally in front of the whole school."

"Ok, you made you're point; don't need to get hysteric." Lavender said, standing up "I'm sorry for interrumping your reading." and, with that, she run towards the dormitories.

After noticing his alone, Ron sat on the sofa and opened the book:

"Shit!" Ron closed the book again "I really messed things up, this time. But I was being honest; I really don't want to dance in front of everyone and, knowing those girls, they will dance something smooth and disgusting. I really can't dance that. Imagine me dancing...what? Tango? Really."

~*~

"What do you want, Weasley?"

"Can you stop calling me by that? We're all alone."

"Yeah, yeah...but what do you want?"

"If you're going to act like a five year old boy, I'm going back to my commom room and I swear I'm not going to talk to you. until the end of the year."

"Being rude isn't going to help; ya know?"

"Maybe."

"Ok, ok, tell me what do you want, and let's get over with it."

"I just want to ask you to be my partner for the dance contest; I really need a boy and you're the only one I can think of."

The boy gave a huge laugh:

"Don't play games with me, Virginia, just tell me what you really want."

"That's what I want, and don't call me Virginia, that makes me remind my mother when she's angry."

"You have to be kidding me." the boy started "What makes you think, I'm go to the Ball with you? How do you think people will react?"

"What are you saying? Are you afraid of what other people think?"

"No, I never cared about that and I'm not going to start doing it now. I just think you're losing it. What will your brother think, if he saw us together?"

"Do you really think I care about what the others think? I want to go with you. Are you scared about the way Ron can react? I never thought."

"I'm not scare about the way Weasley can react; he can enter in eruption, live a vulcano, that I wouldn't care." the boy started "But, honeslty, do you really think I'm going to dance with you? I have my wild dreams for that.""

"Hey!" the girl exclaimed, hitting the boy's arm "Watch your mouth, and don't change the subject. I'm serious."

"Look, I'm sorry Ginny. I really want to go to the Ball with you, but not to dance. And this Ball isn't exactly what I thought for us to show together."

"So, you don't want to go with me because you're ashame of me?" Ginny asked

"Of couse not; I would love to go with you, but I can't. Not right now and, as you should have noticed, I'm not the kind of guy that likes to dance in front of everyone. So, sorry, but I'm going to refuse your invitation."

"I should have known." the girl replied, showing how hurt she was because of his words "I understand the part of not wanting to dance, but the part of not wanting to go to the Ball with me? No, I can't understand. And I'm sorry for even thought about asking you to do it. Good night, Draco Malfoy." with that, Ginny Weasley stormed out of the old classroom.

~*~

She knew he was in his room and she really needed to go and ask him but, how on Earth do you ask your best friend to dance a dirrty song? You just can't go to him and say: 'hey, do you wanna dance a dirrty song with me? The dance isn't that dirrty, but we need guys to do it. Do you wanna came?' Yeah, right; let me dream. However, when Hermione is preparing herself to go to Harry, Lavender entered in her room, with a sad look and with her her eyes tearing:

"Lavender, what's wrong?" the brunette asked

"Me." the girl replied

"You or Ron?" Hermione asked " What did he do this time?"

"Nothing; he just said he didn't wanted to go to the dance with me." the blond hair girl answered, sitting on a chair "He just said he didn't wanted to dance in front of everyone."

"Why?" Hermione asked, sitting on the bed "I mean, I always thought he would say yes."

"Me too, but we were wrong...deadly wrong." Lavender said, and a tear rolled from her eye "I don't know what I did wrong I...I saw him reading in the commom room, and I thought it was a good time to ask him. In the beginning he was listening, but then he almost started to yell at me. What am I going to do? I don't have a partner."

However, when Hermione was about to answer, Ginny came in:

"Let me guess," the brown hair girl started "the boy you wanted to go with you, said no."

"How do you do that?" Ginny asked, looking shocked

"Lavender has the same problem and, if I'm not wrong, I'll be in the same ship soon."

"Who are you going to ask?" Ginny asked and Hermione blushed:

"Harry." she whispered

"Oh, I bet he will go with you." Ginny said "When are you going to ask him?"

"Well..." Hermione started "I was about to ask him, when Lavender came in and then you."

"Oh, sorry!" the two girls exclaimed at the same time, but Hermione waved her hand:

"Don't be. Bu, if you don't mind, I'm going to ask him now, before I lose my nerve. Wait here?"

"Sure." Lavender said "We'll be here, thinking about which boys we're going to ask. "

Hermione gave them a small smile, before getting up and exiting her room.

~*~

_knock knock_

"Harry, it's Hermione, can I came in?

"Yeah, sure." Harry's voice replied and Hermione opened the door.

Everything was dark, except for the light that was coming in from the window. Blinking her eyes a few times, Hermione started to ajust her vision to the darkness and, after some seconds, she could see Harry sat on his bed, looking at something similar to a book:

"Harry?" she whispered

"In the bed." the boy answered, and Hermione came closer

"Are you alright? You seem quiet. "

"Yeah, everything is fine. " he answered, while Hermione sat on his bed. Looking closer, Hermione could see that the 'book' was a picture-album, and she immediately thought about Harry's parents:

"That's your parents album, isn't it?" she asked quietly and Harry nodded "Can I look?" Hermione felt something strange in her stomach, when she noticed the sadness in the boy's eyes "What's wrong, Harry?" she asked, worried "You know you can tell me everything."

"It's nothing, really." Harry replied, pulling Hermione closer to him so she could see the pictures "But, what do you want?"

"Hum..." Hermione blushed a bit "I just wanted to ask if you...hum...if you don't mind to be my partner for the dance. "

Harry raised his eyebrow, but didn't answer; instead, he looked at the album:

"Do you see this picture?" he pointed to one picture of James and Lily Potter: both of them wearing beautiful robes and had huges smiles "According to Sirius, this is one of the last pictures of my parente, before they became more then friends. He said it was almost disgusting to see them trying to hide their feelings from each other, when everyone knew they were in love."

Hermione made a small smile:

"And, when did they change their minds?"

Harry turned the page and shows a picture were Lily was wearing a red dark dress, and James was wearing a black robe:

"In the Christmas Ball, of their 7th year. Dumbledore did a similar Ball to the one we're having in a month."

"Oh." Hermione looked at Harry, but her smile desappears when she saw the sadness in his eyes "Harry, it isn't good to live in the past. Trust me; I know what I'm saying." Harry looked at her "Look, I know this isn't the best time to ask you this, but I really want you to be my dance partner."

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I can't."

"Why?" Hermione asked, looking a bit hurt

"Many reasons." Harry replied, closing his album "I'm sorry if this wasn't the answer you wanted to heard, but I really can't go with you. But I know you'll have fun."

Hermione looked at him for a little longer, before giving him a quick kiss on his cheek and getting out of his room.

~*~

"So, did he said yes?" Lavender asked

Hermione shook her head:

"He said no, but there's something else." she started, sitting on her bed "He was looking at his parents' picture-album and he looked so sad. I wanted to be with him, but something told me that was better to live him alone. And that's what I did."

"What do you mean, he was looking sad?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrow

"Well, Harry told me how his parentes became a couple...it was on their last Christmas at Hogwarts...on their last Christmas Ball, to be more precise."

"Are you saing Harry's in love?" Lavender asked, trying hard not to smile "I mean, do you think he's in love, and he's thinking about telling to the girl of his dreams what he feels for her, on the Ball?"

"Lavender!" Ginny exclaimed, but it was to late; Hermione already had a sad look in her eyes:

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Lavender started clumbsy "I really have a big mouth."

"No, you're right." Hermione answered, doing a smile "Harry deserves happiness and, when I see him happy, I'm going to be happy to. That's the most important thing; even if it's not with me." however, after noticing the climate, she added "Oh, by the way, I already thought about the buys we can ask."

That catch Lavender and Ginny's attention.

**To Be Continue...**

**Author's note: **I know Harry's acting very weird but...you'll see why soon. I just hope you're not saying "this fic is discusting, I don't even know why I'm reading this". Anyway, please review, and tell me what do you think. Thank you! ^_^ 


	3. Enchanted Dance III

**Disclaimer:** Ok, I admit; I created the two guys which are going to dance with Lavender and Ginny. But believe me when I said that I have to do it, because all the guys I was thinking, were from Slytherin and you know how they say: Gryffindor and Sltyherin don't mix (well, with the exception from Draco and Ginny, of course ^_^). The rest, doesn't belong to me.

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlight and Midnight: **Thank you and you find the answer to your question, in this chapter.

**nyka: **Thanks for your words and, as you can see, your wish has been accomplished.

**sally: **Thanks, hope you continue to like this. I'm doing the best I can.

**adri: **Thanks and, as you can see, I'm continuing with it.

**smiley: **Of course I'm going to finish the story, why shouldn't I?

**pilotx: **You know, I've been so stupid, I've forgotton to thank you for putting me on your favourite author's list. That means a lot to me, and helps me to believe some people actually like my work, despite the mistakes. Thank you, very much. And about your english, forget it, it's great (being honest). Anyway, is this fast enough? Oh, I hope you like this chapter.

**Flirtacious Fairy: **I read your review in my other fic, and I want to say thanks. I hope you like this and, just wait a few more days to read the continuation of my other fic.

**Now, with the history...**

**Chapter III**

"What's up?" Ron asked, opening the door of Harry's room

Harry took a deep breath:

"Nothing."

"Yeah, and I really believe that." Ron answered, sarcasticaly "Now tell me the truth; what's up?"

"I told you; it's nothing." Harry repeated, putting his glasses over the bedside table

"Well, if you say so; but you can't fool me." Ron started "I know, when something is bothering you. And I'm not the only one to notice that; everyone did. Since the beginning of the year, you're to quiet for your own good. Even about Quidditch, you don't interest anymore. If Voldemort was still alive, yeah, I would understand all of this but no; Voldemort is dead and buried and you're out of the blue since you awake until you sleep." Ron paused for a second "You know you can tell me everything; I'm your best friend, after all."

"That's not the point." Harry started "I just need some time alone. I need to be by myself for a few days, to understand one thing."

"But, what is it? Maybe I can help."

"No, you can't. No one can't." Harry answered "But you'll see; in a few days, I'll be the same Harry again. But, for now, can you leave me alone? I want to sleep."

"Ok. " Ron said, approaching the door "Goodnight."

And with that, Harry rolled on his bed and tried to sleep.

~*~

"Are you sure, they'll say yes?"

"Of course, they will. I'm totaly sure about that."

"What about clothes? We have to know what we're going to wear, to buy it."

"Let everything to me. You just have to come with me, in the next Hogsmead weekend."

"All right; but when do you think we're going to talk with the guys?"

"Tomorrow. The trip to Hogsmead is in three days, and we have to be sure they'll say yes. We have to be quick on doing the invitations. Besides, they have a game tomorrow; you can ask them then."

"I have to admit, I'm a little nervous."

"Why? You're not going to recieve a 'no'. I'm sure of it."

"Neither you."

"Well, the only one who can recieve a 'no' is me, so stop saying you're nervous or something like that."

"Ha! You must be kidding me; do you really think you're going to recieve a 'no'? You must be joking."

"Ok, let's stop this right now. That's besides the point; all we have to think is about the boys."

"So, you're saying you already gived a thought about the clothes?"

"Of course I did; I have everything in my mind. Didn't you said, you wanted to give a heart attack to the guys? That 'dream' is going to happen."

"Now, I'm scared."

"Are you saying you don't trust me? That really get into my heart!"

"No, I'm not saying that! I'm just not sure about the kind of clothes we're going to wear; what if Dumbledore doens't let us?"

"Dumbledore wouldn't let us go naked, but that's not going to happen. We can go and show a little, but nothing like that. I don't have the courage to do that."

"But, ya know...it's not a bad thought."

"Hey!"

"Joking, joking."

"Yeah, right. Now you say it's a joke, as if you wouldn't say no if we were going naked."

"Whatever."

The other two girls started laughing, only to be followed by the other sometime later.

~*~

Lavender, Ginny and Hermione started to look around, a little nervous, while Ron raised his eyebrow and Harry stared at the sky. They were sitting on the Quidditch standars, trying to focus on the Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw game, that was happening. Ron would say something time to time to Harry and the other Gryffindor guys, but he would also look to the girls, who were looking to the 

players and to the other students, around the field. He could almost say, they were looking for someone. Harry, was the opposite, everytime he lower his head, he would look to one of the girls (Ron couldn't figure out which one, but he was almost sure it was Hermione), shake his head and look at the sky again, or at the game. The girls didn't seem to notice they were in the middle of the game, 

since they would always whisper something to each others, looking at a certain point, and start to laugh quietly. _'Why is everyone looking so crazy?'_, Ron asked to himself _'So, out of the blue?'_. It's then that Lee Jordan yelled:

"The seeker of Ravenclaw chatchs the snitch. Ravenclaw wins!"

Everyone startws clapping and yelling, but Ron noticed that none of his friends were doing it; they didn't even seem to notice the game was over: 

_'What's going on? Would it be because of the Ball? It seems so; everyone started to go crazy after Dumbledore's announcement.' _he thought

"Go, Lavender. " Hermione whispered, pushing the girl "He's right over there; go talk to him."

"But what am I going to say?" the girl asked, and Ginny rolled her eyes:

"Are you with problems to talk with a guy? I can't believe it."

"I'm not with problems; it's just...I don't know him, very well. " Lavender answered, looking nervous

"Just ask him to go with you, as friends." Hermione started "I'm sure, he'll say yes. But if you don't want, we can go and..."

"No!" Lavender exclaimed, before taking a deep breath "I'll go."

"Go girl! " Ginny exclaimed and Lavender started walking towards a tall, well builted guy; with a beautifull brown hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. She knew him; he was the seeker from Hufflepuff, and it was very funny to be with (that, she heard from many girls), and it was a great guy. Approaching slowly, Lavender cleared her throat:

"Humm...Jack? Jack Williams?" the boy looked at her, with an questionaly look "Hum...I believe you don't know me or, maybe you do...we have Divination together and..."

"You're Lavender Brown, from Gryffindor. " Jack interrupted, doing a smile " Of course I know you; at least from face. Trelawney is always saying you have great potencial to be a Seer."

Blushing, Lavender cleared her throat again:

"Thanks...but, that's not the point. I wanted to ask you something, before you desappear in the crown. Oh, sorry, I forgot; good game."

"Thanks, but what did you wanted to ask me?"

Lavender took a deep breath:

"I just wanted to ask you, if you want to go to the dance with me. " she started, flushing a deep red "My friends told me you wanted to go to the dance, but you don't have anyone to go with. And, since I don't have either, I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"What kind of dance?" Jack asked, looking a little interest

Lavender clapped her hands, nervously:

"Me...and my friends...we're going to dance a... a dirrty song. But it's not that kind of dirrty."

"Dirrty, huh? " Jack asked, putting a hand to his chin

"It's not very dirrty, but it has some...hum...sexy or provocative parts, but nothing else."

"Hum..." Jack stood silent for some seconds, while Lavender crossed her fingers behind her back "Yeah ok, I'll go."

Lavender smiled:

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious; it will be fun. But just as friends, right? " Jack asked, extending his hand

"Yes, of course, just as friends." Lavender answered, nodding "Where do we meet?"

"Hum..how about eight, in the library?"

"Ok!" Lavender exclaimed

"Hey, how are we going to pratice de dance?" Jack asked, when Lavender was about to turn around

"Oh, silly me, I forgot about that." Lavender said, putting a hand on her head "We're going to start practicing after the trip to Hogsmead. My friend, Hermione, is still trying to find a place for us, but I think she already did. But, when I know, I'll say something to you. Ok?"

"Sure, it was good to talk to you Lavender." Jack started "But, I really have to go now."

"Yeah, me too. Good game and...see ya later." after saying goodbye, Lavender run to the Gryffindor common room, whit a huge smile on her face.

~*~

"Ok Virginia Weasley, you can do this. What is the worst thing that can happen? Get a kick on my butt." Ginny replied, while walking towards the library "But how am I suppose to talk to him? Go to him and ask if he wants to me my partner dance, it's terrible. C'mon Ginny, you can find a way. He was tutor you, two years ago; maybe he still remembers you. And you heard Hermione; he doens't have a partner." without taking care, Ginny turned on a corridor and bumps into someone, making both of them to fall backwards:

"I'm so sorry!" a voice exclaimed and, after looking up, Ginny saw herself in front of a black hair guy with beautiful brown eyes. He was very handsome "Are you ok?"

Looking a little lower, Ginny saw his hand and, after nodding with her head, she used the help to get up:

"Thanks." she muttered, as she tried to mantain her balance

"Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey, or something?" the boy asked "You hit the ground pretty hard."

"No, it's ok." Ginny said "Hum...you're David O'Neil, right?"

"Yes and you are? Wait! Ginny Weasley?! " Ginny smiled and noded " Wow, I haven't heard anything from you, since that time I was tutoring you in Transfiguration. How are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"I have to admit I would be better if I had someone to go to the Ball with me, but no one had come to this poor Ranveclaw." Ginny's smile wide: he had always have a great sense of humor "What can I say? Girls don't like me."

"Or maybe they do, but they're scared to ask you to go to the Ball with them. But, maybe, someone has heard your call." Ginny replied

"Who?" David asked, rasing his eyebrow

"Well..." Ginny cleared her throat "I really need someone to go to the Ball and to the dance with me. I'm going to dance with two friends of mine... Hermione Granger, remember?"

"Oh, yeah; she helped me in Charms. I still talk to her, sometimes. But, what kind of dance?"

"Well, I think you're going to say 'no', after my answer, but I'll try. It's a little dirrty." Ginny answered, blushing a little

"Dirrty?" David repeated, looking a bit shock "Really?"

"Hum...yeah...we wanted to do something different."

"And Dumbledore let you?"

"As Hermione have said; Dumbledore wouldn't let us if we were going naked, but we aren't."

"Oh, so you want to shock the students?"

"Can't say that didn't cross my mind." Ginny replied, smilling " So, wanna came? We still din't find out a place to pratice, but Hermione is taking care of that."

"So you're asking me to dance a dirrty song, shock the students and the professors and you think I'll going to say 'no'?" David asked, before smiling "Not even in dreams; of course I'll do it! I really need some fun in my live." Ginny clapped her hands " I'll be waiting for you, to say me were are we going to practice, all right?"

"Thanks David, thanks a lot." Ginny gave him a quick hug "It's good to know, you're still the same guy. Oh, I almos forgot, I need your measures to make your clothes at Hogsmead. Me and the girls are going on the trip to take take care of ours, so..."

"Wait, why can't I go with you? " David asked

"I thought you wanna go with your friends." Ginny replied

"It's the same thing. You're my friends, even though we don't speak a lot with each other." David said "I'll see you at Madam Malkins... But we're going like friends, right? To the Ball?"

"Yes, of course. I really need to go now, see ya."

"Bye. And don't forget, the trip and to tell me were are going to be made the reversals!"

"Ok, bye!" Ginny exclaimed, walking down the hall "Wow, that went well. "

~*~

"Ron, have you seen Oliver?"

Ron looked up from his chess game, with an eyebrow raised:

"Why are you looking for Oliver?"

Hermione rolled her eyes:

"Don't answer with another question, and just tell me."

"He's with Harry; down the Quidditch field."

"Thanks. " Hermione said, before walking away from the common room

~*~

"Oliver, can I make you a question?" Harry asked, grabbing his broom

"Yeah, shoot."

"You have a girlfriend, right?"

"Yes, why? " Oliver asked, taking his T-shirt off

"Hum...how did you know? I mean...how did you find out you were...hum..."

"In love?" Oliver finished, as he grabbed another T-shirt

Harry blushed a little:

"Yes...how did you find out you were in love?"

"How did I know, I was in love?" Oliver repeated "Well, I can't explain...we were great friends for years, and we couldn't live without each other. In that time it was just that; we were two friends who couldn't live without the company of the other. But, one day...how can I explain...we just knew... it was like looking at each other eyes, and puff, we knew it. No words were said, or gestures were made." Oliver gave Harry an odd look "Why are you asking me that? Are you in love?"

Harry blushed a little harder, and looked away:

"No, of course not."

Oliver laughed:

"Let me guess; it's Hermione, ins't it?" Harry looked at him, eyes wide "And don't give me that look, everyone is waiting to see you both together since...since when? 3rd, 4th year? And, for your knowledge, there are bets been done on the school about you two."

"Bets?" Harry asked, confused "What kind of bets?"

"That's not important right now, and why are you so interest? Wasn't you who sid, you're not in love?"

When Harry was about to answers, footsteps started to be heard and, looking at the door, both boys saw themselves looking to a brown hair girl, with sweet brown eyes. Her hair was full of curls, that were shining with help from the moonlight and her eyes were looking a little misterious:

"Humm, can I came in? " she asked

"Speaking on the devil." Oliver whispered "Of course you can come in, Hermione."

Smiling, the girl entered and closed the door behind her:

"I want to speak with you."

"I'll let you two alone." Oliver said, but Hermione shook her head:

"Hum..it's with you I want to speak Oliver, not Harry." she said, before looking at the raiven hair boy "Do you mind, Harry?"

"No, not at all." Harry said "I was going, anyway."

He was almost reaching the door, when Hermione whispered:

"I want to talk to you."

Nodding with his head, Harry opened the door and got out.

"So, " Oliver started, after seeing the door closing "what's up?"

"Nothing much." Hermione answered "The thing is, I need you to do a favour for me."

"Oh? And what can I do?"

"Well, I'm sure you've already heard that me and the girls are going to the Dance. And we need boy's help...for the dance; and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my dance partner."

"Excuse me?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow

~*~

Hermione knocked on Harry's door:

"Come in."

Opening the door slowly, Hermione entered and this time she noticed there was more light, since the last time she had been there. And, this time, Harry was looking through the window:

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Harry nodded "Hum...I wanted to ask you if you're ok. I mean, we haven't talk much, since the beginning of the year, and I'm starting to think that...I don't know... maybe I did something to upset you."

Harry looked at her, before walking towards his friend:

"No Hermione, you haven't done anything. " he said, grabbing her hands "It's just...something I have to do for my own."

"You always do everything by yourself." Hermione said, letting go his hand and crossing her arms "You're always trying to figure everything, alone. I'm your friend Harry, I'm always here to help you. I want to help you, but how am I suppose to help you, when you don't tell me a thing? How can I help you, if you don't let me?"

"Hermione, I can't accept your help, because this is something I really need to do for my own."

Hermione rolled her eyes:

"Fine, if you want to be alone, I'll leave you right now, but believe me when I say that you can't do everything alone. You're not made of stone, you're not made of something indestructible and, the most important thing, you're _**not** _alone." she started to turn, but a hand on her arm stopped her:

"No, it's not that... " Harry trailled off and Hermione looked at him:

"Then, what is it?" she asked "Everytime I try to came closer to you, to talk, you push me away. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of being pushed aside, just because you're sure something bad will happen. Let it happen, if it must, I don't care! You're my friend...my **_best_** friend, and I'll be always with you. Even when you think, I'm not."

"I know that Hermione, I don't think I'll be able to thank you for everything you have done, in my entire life." Harry started, looking at the floor and taking his hand off the girl's arm "You're more then my best friend...you're like my angel. You were the only one who saw me by who I am; you've been always at my side, even before I asked for help. And..." Harry took a deep breath "I don't think I 

can possible show you how much I appreciate to have you as my friend...my angel."

Hermione blushed and grabbed Harry's hand:

"There's a way, for you to thank me." she whispered "By being my friend, and by putting in your thick head that I'll be always here, to help you."

"What would I do, without you?" Harry whispered, closing his eyes "I really don't know, and I don't want to find out."

"Ohh..." Hermione said, putting her arms around Harry and giving him a long hug "I'm flattered."

Harry smiled and huged her back:

"You know what, Hermione?" he asked "Thank you."

Slowly, Hermione stepped back with her eyebrow raised:

"And from where did that come from?"

"Well..." Harry blushed a bit "you remember I said that I had a problem, right?" Hermione nodded "You told me the answer."

"I did?" Hermione asked, confused "How? What did I do?"

"Be yourself."

Hermione looked at Harry's eyes confused, but when she saw what's inside the boys eyes, she felt her heart stop: trust, care, loyality and...

_'No, you're imagining things.' _Hermione told herself _'Why would he look at you, that way? He's your best friend.'_

"What do you mean, by that? " Hermione whispered, noticing her voice trembling

"You know Hermione," Harry started, in a whisper " for someone so clever, you can be reallly slow sometimes..."

Hermione couldn't help to notice the way Harry was closing the space between them:

"And what do you mean by that? " Hermione whispered back

She could see Harry's eyes looking at her lips and the truth was that she couldn't help but look at his too. _'What am I thinking?' _Hermione asked_ 'He's my best friend.!'_

However, none of them could stop their steps towards each other.

~*~

"So, we're going to Hogsmead tomorrow? " Oliver askws "I don't know if I have time to go, I have Quiddicth pratice."

"Please, Oliver." Lavender said "But, if you can't, just tell Hermione your measures and she'll buy the robes for you."

"But, what if I don't like them?" Oliver asked, before shaking his head "No, I'm coming with you. I'll meet you in the Three Bromsticks, at 11 a.m. Ok?"

Lavender smiled:

"Perfect." she was about to turn to her dorm, well she looked at Oliver once more time "Can you make me a favour?"

Oliver raised his eyebrow:

"If it's about the Ball, sorry but I'm going with someone else."

Lavender looked confused for a moment, before open her eyes wide:

"No!" she exclaimed "I'm going with Jack Williams, anyway."

"Hey!" Oliver exclaimed "Are you saying you wouldn't go with me?"

"I'm not saying that, so stop playing with me." Lavender replied, before doing a serious face "I need you to go and see Harry."

"Harry?" Oliver repeated, confused "Why? Something wrong?"

"Well...you've being with Harry since the first year, and you play Quiddicth with him so, I'm thinking you must know him, even if just a little."

"Yeah, a bit, why?" Oliver asked, before blinking his eyes "Do you like Harry?"

"NO!" Lavender exclaimed "I don't like Harry, at least, not like that."

"Oh."

"I just wanted to ask, if you could find out if Harry does, or not, have feelings for Hermione." Lavender continued "I know Hermione likes Harry, but I think she's to scared to tell him."

"I believe everyone knows they're in love, except for themselves." Oliver replied "But ok, I have to tell Harry about the pratice tomorrow, so I'll ask him something."

Lavender smiled:

"Thanks Oliver, a lot. Goodnight." and after hearding Oliver saying 'goodnight', she entered in the 7th year girls dormitory.

Oliver shook his head, before start walking towards Harry's door, which was open:

"Hey Harry! " he exclaimed, stopping in the middle of the door "Can I came in?"

However it was then that he saws that he had interrupt something: Harry and Hermione both jump backwards and while Hermione looks down, Harry cleared his throat and looked to Oliver:

"Yes Oliver?" he asked, trying not to show the red color on his face

"Oh so sorry... " the boy started, feeling embaraced and frustrated because of what he had interrupt "I didn't know you were here, Hermione."

The girl looked at him:

"That's all right." Hermione replied, before looking at Harry "Well, goodnight." with that, she gets out of the room after saying a quick 'goodnight' to Oliver, who had seen a little of red in the girl face

_'What did you interrupt Oliver Wood?' _Oliver asked, slapping himself mentally _'You know how stubborn those two can be and you interrupt such a thing?'_:

"Do you want something, Oliver?" Harry asked, and Oliver snapped from his thoughts:

"Oh, I just wanted to say that I'm going to Hogsmead tomorrow, so I have to leave the Quiddicth pratice before 11."

"Oh, ok. Thanks." Harry said, clearing his hroat again "Say, Oliver? Do you know what kind of dance the girls are preparing?"

Oliver raised his eyebrow:

"Yes, I know but I'm not going to tell you." he replied "It's a surprise."

"But, it's really dirtty?" Harry pressured, at the same time Oliver was turning towards the door

"The only thing I have to say is if you or Ron start to get jealouse, I wouldn't say I don't see the reason for that." Oliver answered "But you can be relax, I have a girlfriend after all, and Hermione is just a friend."

Harry blushed:

"I wasn't talking about that." he muttered

"Of course you weren't." Oliver replied, sarcasticaly "How could I thought that? But right now I'm going to sleep; have Quiddicth, Hogsmead and reverseal tomorrow. G'night." and with that, he left.

Harry closed the door of his dorm and jumped on his bed:

_'What was going to happen, before Oliver came? Was it a good thing or bad thing? I mean, I was almost kissing Hermione!'._

Pulling the sheets over him, Harry rest his head on his pillow and looked at the ceiling:

"And why didn't I stopped? Do I really want to ruin our friendship because of love?"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Ok people, was it good? Hope so. Anyway, will you please review and tell me what you think? Thank you! ^_^ 


	4. Enchanted Dance IV

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own this. I only own the characters you don't know. Oh, and the lyrics belong to **Will Smith: **Black Suits Coming' -Nod Ya Head- ;** Extreme:** 'More than Words' and **Eminem:** 'Lose Yourself'

**Thanks to:**

**sally: **Well, can't say if there's going to be lots of emotion in this chapter, but I think you'll have fun reading it. Oh, happy to see you liked the e-mail.

**ThestralGirl003: **Funny yes, romantic er...more and less. You can read the real romantic part, on the next chapter. But, I hope you continue to read it and I'm happy that you like it ^_^

**Purplekairifanpisces: **Happy to see you like this but, excuse the portuguese on this side and excuse the spelling errors. English is my second language, but I'm trying my best to make this good.

**molly: **Thank you twice, I apreciated your words. But, sorry, you'll have to deal with the suspense a bit longer.

**Cocoa: **Hope you still do.

**BillJoeBob2: **Awww, thank you! That means a lot to me ^_^

**teresaangel: **Long chapter ahead, hope you like it.

**ee: **Couldn't do it, but I'm posting now.

**NewSecretRose: **Gosh, I'm happy to see you like this. To be honest, I was kind of scared people wouldn't like it (and still am). But, I'm happy to see I'm doing a good job (despite the mistakes and all)

**alflirtbabe: **Is this soon enough? Hope so. Oh, about the mistakes, well...I'm trying my best but, since I'm portuguese I can't help but do mistakes (even when I try not to do them). However, I hope you continue to read this.

**pilotx: **Is this fast enough? Oh, thanks for your words and, once again, there's nothing to be sorry about; your english is great (trust me ^_~ ).

**Flirtacious Fairy: **You're nice too and I really apreciated your words. I hope this chapter is good (I don't want to scare my readers *hehe*). Well, enjoy the chapter.

**Cara_de_Lua: **E, aqui está a quarta parte. Até que fiquei um pouco surpreendida com a tua mensagem, mas feliz por saber que estás a curtir.

**?????: **Well, if you don't like it I can't do anything. Thanks, anyway.

**Now, with the story...**

**Chapter IV**

"You really don't mind?" Hermione asked, looking at her best friends

"No." Harry said, rolling his eyes "Go and have fun."

"Yeah, lets go." Ginny said, grabbing her friends's arm" They're not going to get lost, or something."

"I agreed with Ginny." Lavender started "Besides; the guys said they would be wanting for us, in Madam Malkin's. So, let's go."

"Exactly, don't worry about us." Ron replied "What can go wrong? You're just going to buy some robes, and we're going to the Quiddicth Supplies Shop. We'll meet at the Three Broomsticks."

"You're right." Hermione agreed " See ya soon." and with that, the three girls were off.

Ron looked at Harry:

"Do you have any ideia, of what they're going to buy?"

Harry put a hand on his chin:

"Hum...good question, but I really don't have a clue. I mean...what could they wear? We both know they don't like to shock people, or anything, so I don't think we have to worry about it." however, it was then that Oliver's voice appeared on his mind _'The only thing I have to say, is if you or Ron start to get jealouse, I wouldn't say I don't see the reason for that.'; _

_'What could he meant by that?'_

"Harry, are you there?" Ron asked, waving a hand over his friends' face

"Hum? What?" Harry asked, blinking his eyes

"Oh c'mon." Ron answered, rolling his eyes "I still wanna go and buy some sweets."

~*~

"There you are!" Jack exclaimed, while David and Oliver looked to their right "We've been waiting for you since..."

"A couple of minutes." Oliver interrupted, making a smile

"Sorry." Hermione started "It was all my fault, but the important is that we're here, ready to buy some robes."

"But, what kind of robes are we going to buy? I don't have any ideia of what to wear to the dance." David asked, making Jack (who was already approaching the shop's door) stop his tracks.

Hermione gave them a misterious smile:

"Let everything to me, I have everything planed on my mind."

"What's the thing you don't have planed in your mind?" Lavender asked

"Well, let me see..." Hermione put a finger on her chin" I just can't say if you're going to stay with Ron or not."

Lavender almost felt on the floor, at the same time that everyone started laughing:

"That's not funny, Hermione!" the blond girl exclaimed "Why do you always say that kind of answers to me? Why don't you do it, with Ginny?"

Hermione shruged, while trying to control her laugh:

"I really don't know." the brown haired girl answered "I guess it's because you're always talking about Ron in your sleep, and you're always writting things about him..."

"I do not writte things about Ron!" Lavender exclaimed, blushing

"Ok, maybe not, but you do dream about him." Hermione replied

"Okay people, that's enough..." Oliver started, though he was still laughing "Let's go in and buy whatever we have to buy; or we'll never get out of here."

"Good ideia." Lavender answered, and before any one could say something else, the 

girl rushed inside the shop.

Jack shared a look with Hermione, Ginny, Oliver and David before raising his eyebrow:

"What was that all about?" he asked and Ginny shook her head:

"Forget all about it." she said, before grabbing David's arm "Lets go in."

"Yeah, let's go in." Hermione agreed, with a smile and grabbing Oliver's hand.

~ **30 minutes later** ~

"Ok girls, are you ready?" Hermione asked

_"Are you sure, we have to wear this?" _Lavender's voice asked _"I prefere the first costume."_

_"Oh...I don't." _Ginny's voice started _"I prefere this one... I think is my favourite."_

_"Now you know how we felt, wearing both costumes!" _David's voice exclaimed

_"Hurry up!" _Jack's voice exclaimed _"There's no one here."_

_"I don't know if I can get out of here, with this!"_ Lavender muttered

_"Give me a break Lav, it's just a costume." _Ginny replied

"On three!" Hermione exclaimed, looking again to the mirror in front of her "One...two...three..." The sound of the curtains being open was heard and the three boy's mouths dropped "So?" Hermione asked, with a smile "What do you think?"

~*~

(A/N: _AH_, I'm not going to tell! I'm not going to tell! *starts laughing* What were you thinking? Of course I'm not going to spoil the surprise. I want everyone, and I mean everyone - including the characters *smiles* - to be surprise with the costumes. Maybe I can't explain them very well, but I'll try my best. But, for now... _I'M NOT TELLING!_ *evil laughs*)

~*~

Despite their promise of going to be with them during the rest of the evening, the girls had asked for Neville to tell Harry and Ron they were going back to Hogwarts with Oliver, Jack and David, to do a rehearsal. They had never danced with the boys before, and that was the main reason for them to want and go pratice all afternoon. The other reason, was because they wanted to start praticing with the costumes, and to make profit of the time they still had before the Ball:

"What?!" Ron asked, putting a butterbeer in the table "What do you mean with that?"

Neville gave a step backwards, his hands raised:

"Hey, don't kill the messager. " he started, looking to Ron and Harry "That's exactly what they said: for me to tell you that they were going to pratice the dance with the guys, and that they would see you at the commom room."

"I can't believe this! " Ron exclaimed "They told us they would be here! That's why we stayed!"

"Are you sure they didn't told you they would came here, before going back?" Harry asked, looking with attention to Neville

"Sorry, but no." Neville replied, shaking his head "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going." and before Ron could stop him, Neville pratically run out of the Three Broomsticks:

"Can you believe it?" Ron asked "I can't! Why on Earth did they told us to wait here, if they were going to go back to Hogwarts after buying their robes?"

"The robes!" Harry exclaimed out of the blue, and Ron gave him a funny look "How could we forgot about the Ball?! I don't have anyone to go with!"

"Shit, I forgot too." Ron said "It was the girls! They made me so mad, that I forgot about the Ball and the robes..."

"Do you have any ideia of who you're going to ask?"

Ron shook his head:

"Don't have a clue."

"Me either." Harry replied, looking at his hands

However, after some minutes in silence, Ron clapped his hands:

"I know! he exclaimed "I know who will come with us." he looked at Harry, who was looking at him with his eyebrow raised "And don't give me that look, just came with me."

~*~ **The Ball** ~*~

"I can't believe you get me into this." Harry said, looking at Ron

"Oh c'mon Harry, this isn't that bad."

Harry rolled his eyes:

"Maybe not to you. " he muttered, before smilling at his partner " But can't say I was thinking that you would invite 4th years to came with us."

Ron looked at him, with an eyebrow raised:

"Well, Parvati and Padma had partners, and we needed to came with someone...."

"Something wrong?" Priscilla asked. She was a 4th year Gryffindor, with brown hair and dark blue eyes

"No, not all." Ron said, to his partner

"Do you wanna dance, Harry? " Joanne asked, she was also a 4th year student with dark blond hair and dark brown eyes

"Sorry Joanne, but I don't like dance." Harry replied

The girl looked at him for a couple of minutes before looking at the stage, where many students were dancing and laughing. Both girls had been delighted to accepted the boys' invitations, and Joanne had almost fainted when Harry had asked her. However, and as they had promised, the girls weren't showing themselves due to the fact that they had gone with the 'boy who lived' and his best friend. But, none of the girls had thought the Ball would be so boring.

"Have you see that?" Ginny asked, to Lavender and Hermione

Lavender giggled:

"Yeah, they look so funny with those girls."

"Don't you think they're too young for them? " Hermione asked, with an eyebrow raised "None of them like his partner...not even the girls."

"I saw that." Ginny said "Don't you think that looks a little weird? I mean, they're 7th year students with 4th year students."

"Well, without wanting to sound mean, they must had been real desesperated." Lavender commented

"Oh c'mon, lets leave them." Hermione said, with a smile " The boys said we had to be backstades, now, to dress ourselves."

"When's the contest? " Lavender asked, walking towards the stage.

"In 30 minutes. " Ginny replied

"30 minutes?!" Lavender repeated, shocked " Oh my dear, we have to hurry!"

"Calm down Lav, we still have time." Hermione said, while the blond haired girl grabbed her and Ginny's hands and started walking faster

"Are you crazy? There's still to much to do!" Lavender exclaimed

Hermione and Ginny shared a look, before start laughing: you could always count with Lavender, to hurry things up. The only thing they didn't know, was that three pairs of eyes were watching them.

~*~

She looked so perfect in the white dress, that she almost looked like a bride. The only problem was that the groom wasn't there, with her. But he had a plan, he would stay with her, and he would go to the hell and come back, if that proved his love for her.

~*~

There she was, with her black dress that made her look much more older and, in a certain way, much more mature. Besides, the way she had made her hair totally smooth and straitgth, made her look even more beautiful that she already was. And those pink lips...how much he wanted to kiss them, but the courage was none. But he wasn't going to give up, not after he had said so many truths.

~*~

An angel in his eyes, was like she looked. She looked like the other day...her hair shinning with help from the lights, her smile making her look even more beautiful and her smooth pink dress showed all her amazing figure. He had to act...he had to honest with his heart, and follow his wishes.

~*~

They were all nervous, they had already dress and put some clothes to hide what they were going to wear. There wasn't a single way for anyone to find out what they were preparing, and they wanted to keep that way.

.It's then that Dumbledore raised and everyone calmed down, even though it had been a little difficult in the beginning:

"I believe the announce I have to give to all of you, may be enough to get your attention." Dumbledore started, looking around the Great Hall "The contest you had all be waiting is about to begin, and I do hope you all love it, as well I hope your going to help the juris to decide which is going to be the person, or group, that's going to recieve the big prize, which is a 250 points given to the house in question or, if there're people of many houses, the points will be various." he looked around and saw the shocked faces in many students. The points that were going to be reward, were enough to make one house win in the end of the school. After some seconds, Dumbledore cleared his throat "Without 

wanting to make you 'suffer' more, I iniciate the dance contest: Dance In Paradise!"

While Dumbledore sat down, all the students started clapping their hands while giving happy screams and whistles. That continued until McGonagall appeared in the middle of the stage, with a parchement in her hands:

"The first group to participate in the contest, is..." she looked around "Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finningan, from the Gryffindor House!"

Many students, especially from Gryffindor, started screaming and whistling while everything became dark and...

Out of nowhere, Dean and Seamus appeared, in black robes and sun-glasses. 

Hermione opened her mouth:

"They aren't going to sing, what I think they're going to sing, are they?"

"What are they going to sing? " everyone from her group asked, but it's then that the music started:

_"Come"come on_

_Come on, come"come on"on_

_(MIB) {The black suits comin'}_

_{The black suits comin'}_

_I'm comin', I'm comin', I'm comin', I'm comin'_

Out of the suddden, Lee Jordan appeared with the same clothess and sun- glasses. Hermione couldn't help but agreed that he really seemed to be Will Smith.

_"I am the man in black_

_I'm back breakin' the back of the random attacker_

_So can the flack, yo'_

_I'm dangerous, I've been trained to bust_

_When a stranger fuss, tryin' to endanger us_

_Praise me, y'all, don't nothin' phaze me, y'all_

_When they see me they gage be all crazy y'all_

_They say I'm a myth, trust me if somebody rip_

_Out of the depths of your imagination appears Will Smith_

_Black suit, the black shades, the black shoes_

_Black tie with the black attitude_

_New style, black Raybans, I'm stunnin', man_

_New hotness, pitch black, 600, man_

_Don't you understand, what you thought I wouldn't come again_

_Leave you hangin' without bringin' you the fun again_

_Tanglin' with the alien scum again_

_Mind your manners or the black suits runnin' in_

_Nod ya head {The black suits comin'}_

_Let me see you nod ya head like this {The black suits comin'}_

_Let me see you (Nod ya head) like this {The black suits comin'}_

_Let me see you bop ya head, nod ya head, come on_

_(Nod ya head) {The black suits comin'}_

_Let me see you (Nod ya head) like this {The black suits comin'}_

_Let me see you nod ya head like this {The black suits comin'}_

_(Nod ya head...head...head...)_"

It was incredible, almost everyone was really nodding with their heads, while moving with song. Ginny gluped:

"I just hope we can have the same effect. " she muttered and David looked at her:

"Don't be nervous, we praticed very hard and we'll be great, I'm sure." 

The only thing Ginny did, was smile nervously.

_"(...)Put that phone down now, who you think you callin', huh_

_One little flash then, goodnight dear_

_Just open your eyes, honey, look right here, thank you_

_Mission completed, I mean it, we won't be defeated_

_You seen it, we did it, even with weapons depleted_

_Galaxy defenders, don't act like you don't remember_

_Takin' contenders and provn' they only pretenders_

_Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls_

_The men in black is back to protect the world_

_When the enemy is near, the elite is here_

_So have no fear"_

"He sure know's how to rap. " Jack commented and everyone looked at him, at the same time Dean and Seamus started doing some rap "What?"

"Is it suppose for that to be a good thing, or a bad thing?" Lavender asked, raising her eyebrow and Jack rolled his eyes:

"Oh, c'mon." he started "You know we're going to be good. It's like David said, we had a hard time praticing, and I'm sure it would be worth it."

"I hope you're right. " Lavender said, looking to Lee that had just given a mortal-jump

_"Just let me see you nod ya head {The black suits comin'}_

_Come on nod ya head like this {The black suits comin'}_

_Let me see you (Nod ya head) like this {The black suits comin'}_

_Let me see you (Nod ya head, MIB)_

_(Nod ya head) Woo (MIB)_

_(Nod ya head) Uh {The black suits comin'}_

_(Nod ya head) Yo' (MIB)_

_Yo', yo' (Nod ya head...head...head...)_

_If you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh)_

_Tell me if you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh)_

_If you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh)_

_Come on, if you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh)_

_Yo', if you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh)_

_Tell me if you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh)_

_If you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh)_

_Tell me if you wanna rock then say (Hey, oh), huh_

_(Nod ya head...head...head...)"_

The three Gryffindor's had finish their act, with everyone nodding with their heads, singing the same lines, and making the same dance. It had been a good performance.

"Very well, Mr Jordan, Thomas and Finningan." McGonagall started, while the three boys were saying their goodbyes and getting away from the stage "And now, we have Andrew Mathews, Joshua Ferreira and Michael Williams, from Hufflepuff."

All the Hufflepuffs pratically were almost erupting with screams, while three 6th years boys appear on the stage, one with a guitar:

_"Saying I love you_

_Is not the words I want to hear from you_

_It's not that I want you_

_Not to say, but if you only knew_

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_Cos I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say if I took those words away_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying I love you_

_More than words"_

"What's that?" Ron asked, approaching Harry's ear

"It's a muggle song. " Harry started and Ron rolled his eyes like saying 'I can see that' "The song came's from a muggle group, called Extreme."

"And what's the name of the song? " Priscilla asked

"'More than words'. " Harry answered, before looking at the stage

"It's so romantic!" Joanne exclaimed and, once again, Ron rolled his eyes

_"Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand_

_All you have to do is close your eyes_

_And just reach out your hands and touch me_

_Hold me close don't ever let me go_

_More than words is all I ever needed you to show_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_Cos I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say if I took those words away_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying I love you_

_More than words"_

Along with the whole Great Hall, Hermione started clapping: that had been beautiful, for lack of words. The three boys had sang with soo much careful, but with such softness she couldn't even believe it. Now, even she was scared of what could happen. 

McGonagall appeared again and looked at the parchement however, when she was about to speak, she just stood there, her mouth open wide:

"This isn't going to be good." she muttered, without noticing that every single student had heard. Taking a deep breath, she looked up "And now...for all of you...I present the next singer, this time solo, and from the Slytherin house... Draco Malfoy." Ginny was sure she could have fallen in the ground, if it hadn't be for Hermione and Lavender. Draco? Was he doing there? She didn't even knew he could sing... Oh boy, that didn't look good.

Ron could praticaly fainted, if it wasn't for the shock. Had he heard correctly? Draco Malfoy?

"How 'Draco Malfoy'? " he asked, out loud " What is that git doing there? He doesn't know how to sing and I, definately, don't want to be deaf."

"Ron." Harry hissed, tapping his friend on the arm " Control yourself."

"What do you mean 'control yourself'? I'm totally in control." Ron replied, his ears turning red

"Don't look like it." Joanne whispered

"Quiet!" another student exclaimed on the same time Malfoy appeared in the stage

_"Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity To seize everything you ever _

_wanted"One moment Would you capture it or just let it slip?"_

"He's going to rap? " Hermione asked, putting a hand over her mouth "I didn't knew he could rap."

"Lucky you, I don't even knew he could sing! " Oliver exclaimed

"Shh!" Ginny exclaimed, putting a finger over her lips " Let's heard it."

_"His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy_

_There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti_

_He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready_

_To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin_

_What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud_

_He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out_

_He's chokin, how everybody's jokin now_

_The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!_

_Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity_

_Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked_

_He's so mad, but he won't give up that_

_Is he? No_

_He won't have it , he knows his whole back city's ropes_

_It don't matter, he's dope_

_He knows that, but he's broke_

_He's so stacked that he knows_

_When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's_

_Back to the lab again yo_

_This whole rap shit"_

_'He does look sexy wearing that.'_, Ginny thougt, looking at the over-size dark sweater Draco had on, and his large pants. He also had a round cap, and it make him look very much older and handsome.

_"You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_

_You own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo_

_The soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping_

_This world is mine for the taking_

_Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order_

_A normal life is borin, but superstardom's close to post mortar_

_It only grows harder, only grows hotter_

_He blows us all over these hoes is all on him_

_Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter_

_Lonely roads, God only knows_

_He's grown farther from home, he's no father_

_He goes home and barely knows his own daughter_

_But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water_

_His hoes don't want him no mo, he's cold product_

_They moved on to the next schmoe who flows_

_He nose dove and sold nada_

_So the soap opera is told and unfolds_

_I suppose it's old potna, but the beat goes on_

_Da da dum da dum da da_

_You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_

_You own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo"_

"How did he manage to sing such a song? " Lavender asked, surprised " He's incredible."

"I can't explain." Jack said, with his mouth open " But Malfoy...oh...he really knows how to rap."

"And to look like Eminem. " Hermione completed "When I saw him for the first time, I almost said it was him."

"Eminem?" everyone repeated and Hermione rolled her eyes:

"Muggle singer."

_"No more games, I'ma change what you call rage_

_Tear this mothafuckin roof off like 2 dogs caged_

_I was playin in the beginnin, the mood all changed_

_I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage_

_But I kept rhymin and stepwritin the next cypher_

_Best believe somebody's payin the pied piper_

_All the pain inside amplified by the fact_

_That I can't get by with my 9 to 5_

_And I can't provide the right type of life for my family_

_Cuz man, these goddam food stamps don't buy diapers_

_And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life_

_And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder_

_Tryin to feed and water my seed, plus_

_See dishonor caught up bein a father and a prima donna_

_Baby mama drama's screamin on and_

_Too much for me to wanna_

_Stay in one spot, another jam or not_

_Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail_

_I've got to formulate a plot fore I end up in jail or shot_

_Success is my only mothafuckin option, failure's not_

_Mom, I love you, but this trail has got to go_

_I cannot grow old in Salem's lot_

_So here I go is my shot._

_Feet fail me not cuz maybe the only opportunity that I got"_

All the Slytherin students were singing with Draco, some making some average gestures or saying some bad words, but that didn't seemed to affect anyone, especially the girls that were almost drolling over Malfoy. Something that was making Ginny furious.

_"You better lose yourself in the music, the moment_

_You own it, you better never let it go_

_You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow_

_This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo_

_You can do anything you set your mind to, man"_

After the last word, it seemed like the Great hall had explode with any kind of sound, and it was an incredible thing to see. However, Malfoy just waved before desappearing behind the stage.

"I have to talk to him. " Ginny whispered, but when she was about to go after him, Hermione grabbed her arm:

"We're next, you can talk with him later." with her cheeks turning pink, after seeing that her secret had been revealed, Ginny agreed with her head, but it was then that Hermione smiled " Don't worry, I'm not going to tell I thing, I think it's for you to tell, and not me."

Ginny smiled:

"Thanks Hermione."

"No need. " the brown haired girl replied, before turning to Oliver and start speaking

"And now... " McGonagall started, after everything had calmed down (what had happened after a good five minutes, after Malfoy's performance) "A good mixture of houses. " she smiled, when she noticed many confused looks in the students faces "We have here a group of students, from three different houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." everyone started clapping "Give a warm 

applause to Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Virginia Weasley, Oliver Wood, Jack Williams and David O'Neil."

"It's them!"Ron yelled, jumping from his chair " Finally!"

Harry looked at him, but before he could say a word, everything went's dark.

(A/N: If you have the song, I believe you'll understand some parts from the dance better by listening to it while reading this but, if you don't, that's not bad. Just hope you like it and sorry if their robes don't seem to be approppriate for that kind of song)

Steps start to be heard at the same time as the song and, out of nowhere, giving 3 slowly steps and 3 quick steps, Ginny Weasley approached the center of the stage. She was wearing a muggle school uniform, which skirt with was more shorter it should be and her white chemise had a knot that was above her navel and she had the two first buttons undone. To make that robe perfect, she had 

shocks, black shoes, a tie and her red hair was pulled in a high bundle. 

But before the boys could start drolling, Hermione appeared and, giving the same 3 slowly steps and 3 quick steps, she put herself in front of Ginny (facing each other), with the same robes. However, her hair was tide in a long tress braid. 

Then Lavender appeared, also with the same robes but with her hair done with two pigtails. After giving the same steps, she put herself in the middle of Hermione and Ginny, facing the public. 

And it's then that the three boys appear, giving the same steps at the same time and approaching the girls, with masculine school uniforms, that made they look more childish. 

However, before any of them could do a thing, just like the public, a sudden waterfall of lights appeared in front of them, hidden the six from all the eyes.

"What's happening?" Ron asked, but he didn't recieve a single word since everyone had his/her eyes on the stage.

As quick as it came, the waterfall desappeared and everyone's mouths dropped; even the professor looked a little shocked.

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's note:** *hehe* I'm evil, I know but I hope you liked it. Oh, last chapter, next. Anyway, please review and tell me whatever you think. Thank you! ^_^ 


	5. Enchanted Dance V

**Disclaimer: **Nop, I don't own a thing. And the lyric? Sorry, but it's not mine (I'll tell you to whom it belongs later, or I'll spoil the surprise)

**Thanks to:**

**Moonlight and Midnight: **Yeah, Draco was a shock, but I think he was good, wasn't he? ^_^ Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Alflirtbabe: **Ok, three reviews, telling the same thing, is something to worry about? Hope not. Well, hope you continue to show that entusiasm along this chapter.

**Angel Star194: **Hum...hehe...is this soon enough? And I'm happy to know you like this fic.

**J: **Hope you don't think I'm that evil. Anyway, hope you continue to enjoy this fic.

**Dancefreak: **I don't know what's wrong, but everyone just keeps calling me 'evil'. I'm not that evil, am I?

**Aslyum12166: **Here's your 'more' ^_^

**BillJoeBob2: **Oh no, you don't. Take a deep breath! I don't want people to die on me! *hehe* Besides, if you die in antecipation, how are you going to keep reading?

**Flirtacious Fairy: **Hello, there! As you can see, a long chapter is waiting for you. Oh, and about 'Scars From The Past', I'm just waiting for my beta-reader to sent me the chapter, hope you don't mind to wait a bit longer. By the way, girls always face the boys! ^_~

**Sally: **Ok, here it is. Hold your horses! ^_^

**Erika: **If Harry and Ron are going to get jealous? Girl, you don' know what's waiting for you *evil laugh*

**bluesywisdom: **I'm going, I'm going...

**Phoenix908 a.k.a blue-eagle: **Thanks for your words, and I hope you like this chapter. Lots of surprises here! ^_~

**adri a.k.a Digitalblossom: **Spelling errors? They have to do with the fact, english is my second language. Hope you forgive me, for that.

**Myman-harry526: **Why do I have the feeling you're making a scene inside your head? The clothes aren't _that _shocking (I think *hehe*).

**Hillbaby: **First of all, thank you very much for your words. Secondly, you're 

going to find which song they're going to sing, in this chapter. And, finally, 

I'm terribly sorry about the spelling errors, but english is my second language.

**SeekerCho: **Hum...is this soon enough?

**Pilotx: **Is this fast enough?

**Angie: **Now you can read, and find out. Hope you like it!

**Important Note:** People, I'm seriously thinking about writting one last chapter. Why? Well, lets say I don't like the way this one ends. In other words, I'm asking for you to tell me if I should stop here (don't forget, this is the last chapter in case you don't want me to continue), or if I should writte other one. Please, tell me what you think. Thank you!

**In the last chapter...**

*~*

_Steps start to be heard at the same time as the song and, out of nowhere, giving 3 slowly steps and 3 quickly steps, Ginny Weasley approached the center of the stage. She was wearing a muggle school uniform, which skirt with was much more up then it shouldn't and her white chemise had a knot that was above her navel and she had the two first buttons undone. To make that robe perfect, she had _

_shocks, black shoes, a tie and her red hair was pulled in a high bundle. _

_But before the boys could start drolling, Hermione appeared and, giving the same 3 slowly steps and 3 quickly steps, she puts herself in front of Ginny (facing each other), with the same robes. However, her hair was tide in a long tress braid.  
Then Lavender appeared, also with the same robes but with her hair done with two pigtails. After giving the same steps, she putts herself in the middle of Hermione and Ginny, facing the public. _

_And it's then that the three boys appear, giving the same steps at the same time and approaching the _

_girls, with masculine school uniforms, that made they look more childish that they were. However, before any of them could do a thing, just like the public, a sudden waterfall of lights appears in front of them, hiden the six from all the eyes._

_"What's happening? " Ron asked, but he didn't recieve a single word since everyone had his/her eyes on the stage._

_As quick as it came, the waterfall desappeared and everyone's mouths dropped; even the professor looked a little shocked._

*~*

**New chapter...**

**Chapter V**

Lavender appeared alone, with Jack, wearing a black "front-only" chemise, that was almost transpartent and showed what it seemed to be a black bra, or the top a black bikini. She was wearing a mini...pardon...a almost unexistent mini-skirt and, under it, she had what seemed to be black mini-shorts, that made her figure appear in the most provocative way. She was wearing black heels, that made her be at the same size as Jack. She had her hair free, shinning on her back, while her eyes seemed to be more dark due to the black make-up she was wearing. 

Jack, who was wearing jeans and a black, armhole T-shirt, made his muscular figure appear in a way that made all the girls start to drool. 

_'So this is the Tango, for them?', _Ron asked without noticing he was almost drooling _'Dammit, why didn't I say yes? She looks so hot!'_

However Hermione, Ginny and the other guys were no where to be seen.

_"She wants to be beautiful_

_Feeling kinda sexual_

_Getting it on _

_Hips moving walking down the street_

_Lips talkin' sayin' something sweet_

_But she doesn't know"_

Lavender turned to Jack, who started moving his hands on her waist, pushing the girl towards him with sexy waist-moves.

_"Strobe lights_

_I'm lookin' tight_

_In my snake skin boots_

_Feelin' lucky tonight_

_C'mon hormones raging_

_I wanna turn the papeing_

_Take a look inside _

_It's amazin"_

Singing next, was Ginny, who appears in the darkness and Harry saw Ron's mouth opening even more wider: the innocent girl Ginny always seemed to be, was nowhere to be seen. She was wearing a red and white chemise, like the one she had been wearing with the school uniform however this one had a knot just below her breasts, and almost every buttons were undone, making it possible to see the 

white bra she was wearing. She had black trousers, made of leather, that were below her waist. She had her hair free, seeming more flaming due to the lights. To complete it, she was wearing white boots and a bit of white/red make-up that made her eyes look like two little stars. 

David was beside her in jeans, that had the picture of flames at it's sides and a white, armhole T-shirt. Many girls had start screaming, while some boys had start whistling. And, just like Jack had done to Lavender, David starts playing with Ginny's waist from behind, in sexy moves. 

It was then that the two girls pushed the boys backwards and, after sharing a look, they approach each other, always moving their hips and crakling their fingers on their sides.

_'Go girl!'_, Draco though as he watched Ginny from the backstades _'Show them the same Ginny, you show me.'_

_"How do I know if I'm ready to take it there_

_Just think' about it really scares me like Freddie_

_'Coz I'm virgin, virgin sexy_

_If you want me just text me_

_Coz I'm having a chemical reaction_

_C'mon baby"_

It's then that a third voice was heard:

_"(sexy, sexy, sexy_

_sexy, sexy, sexy)"_

From behind the two girls that were singing and dancing, appeared Hermione and now it was Harry who dropped his mouth. Hermione was wearing a dark green humm...chemise. That if it was possible to call that a chemise, and not just a piece of clothes. The girl had two stirps of dark green covering her breasts but, in the middle of the same, was nothing. All her skin could be seen, and the piece of clothes just stayed together on her tummy, after her navel. Her back was totally uncovered, besides her neck where the two stirps were in a knot. She had a mini-skirt, also dark green, with a split that stoped hight enough to see a bit of her jade green satin underware. Her hair was falling free on her back, totally curly. She was wearing a bit of make-up around her eyes, that made them looking more misterous as ever. To complete her 'clothes', she had a pair of heels with, it seemed to be, wires all around her legs until, more and less, her knees. _'She's stunning.', _Harry thought, while some boys start yelling and whistling. 

Behind her Oliver appeared with a pair of jeans and he had, just like the other two boys, a dark-green, armhole T-shirt.

When Hermione put herself in the middle of the Ginny and Lavender (while Oliver put his hands on her waist), the other two girls stepped backwards, towards the other boys and started dancing.

Then, Hermione turned to Oliver and started dancing: the two of them in the position they where (Hermione with her back to the public, and with a leg over Oliver's, seemed to be doing other thing, than dancing.)

_"All she sees is lust in his eyes_

_Like he wants to be the first one_

_She ain't ready for the surprise_

_He just wants to get the job done_

_Heading straight for the dangerzone_

_Daddy want to keep her ass home_

_Want's to explore the unknown_

_Roaming like a little cell phone"_

Then Ginny put her legs around David's leg and started singing:

_"Strobe lights_

_I'm lookin' tight_

_In my snake skin boots_

_Feelin' lucky tonight_

_C'mon hormones raging_

_I wanna turn the papeing_

_Take a look inside _

_It's amazin"_

Suddenly Ginny jumped from Davidl's grip, walked to the middle of the stage, where Hermione and Oliver had been before and repeated the same thing again:

_"Strobe lights_

_I'm lookin' tight_

_In my snake skin boots_

_Feelin' lucky tonight_

_C'mon hormones raging_

_I wanna turn the papeing_

_Take a look inside _

_It's amazin"_

David appeared behind her and Ginny started going down to the floor, with her back lean against the boy's chest.

Then Jack lead Lavender towards the red haired girl, without leeting the blond girl leave his waist, since she had her legs around it, what made possible for her shorts to be seen without a single problem.

_"How do I know if I'm ready to take it there_

_Just think' about it really scares me like Freddie_

_'Coz I'm virgin, virgin sexy_

_If you want me just text me_

_Coz I'm having a chemical reaction_

_C'mon baby"_

Lavender, after letting Jack go, put a arm around Ginny's shoulders, while the other girl did the same thing and the two of them look at the two boys, that were giving them dirty and sexy looks:

_"How do I know if I'm ready to take it there_

_Just think' about it really scares me like Freddie_

_'Coz I'm virgin, virgin sexy"_

They put their hands on the boys shoulders, and they pushed the girls towards them.

_"If you want me just text me_

_Coz I'm having a chemical reaction_

_C'mon baby"_

Then Hermione put herself in front of the two girls, moving her hips in a slowly and sexy way, while Oliver was behind her:

_"She wants to be beautiful_

_Feeling kinda sexual_

_Hips moving walking down the street_

_Lips talkin' sayin' something sweet"_

Without any signal, Hermione put herself in her knees and she looked at the public, with a very dirty look and, due to the fact her hair was all over her face, her eyes seemed to belong to a tiger. She was moving herself up and down, while Oliver had his hands over her shoulders:

_"Getting it on_

_sexy, sexy, sexy_

_Getting it on_

_sexy, sexy, sexy"_

It was then that Hermione got up quicly, showing a bit more of her underwear along the process and put herself between Lavender and Ginny, while the three boys, separately, put themselves behind them, with their hands on the girls hips, making them go up and down (while they're on their backs) lean against them:

_"How do I know if I'm ready to take it there_

_Just think' about it really scares me like Freddie_

_'Coz I'm virgin, virgin sexy_

_If you want me just text me_

_Coz I'm having a chemical reaction_

_C'mon baby"_

Suddently, the three girls turned around and, by leading their heads to the sides, it seemed that they had just kisses the boys right on their mouths, before everything became dark. 

(A/N: You know, I thought about stopping here, but I'm not going to be _that _evil ^_^)

"What the hell?!" Ron asked jumping into his feet, making his chair fall to the ground

However no one heard him, since every student and professor was busy clapping, whistling and screaming while the group desappeared behind the same watterfall of lights that had appeared on the beginning.

"Ron, calm down." Harry said, looking at his friend

"Calm down? _CALM DOWN?_" Ron yells, looking at Harry like he had three heads "They were kissing and you want me to calm down?!"

"They weren't kissing." Harry replied, noticing how scared Priscila and Joanne looked because of Ron's out-burst

"No, they were kissing!" Ron exclaimed "You saw! _They were kissing!_" 

"Ron..." Priscila started, timmidly "They weren't kissing."

"And what do you know about that?" Ron snapped to the girl

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, raising from his chair "Don't talk with her like that, you're the one that's totally out of control!" 

"Harry..." Ron started, but Harry interrupted

"You're seeing things, and we're not going to talk about that again."

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Ron sat on his chair:

"We'll see about that."

While Ron was mutering things, McGonagall appeared on the stage:

"After this wonderfull dance, the judge will vote. In five minutes will see who is the winner."

"Hey guys!" a voice exclaimed and Harry, Ron and the 4th year girls turn around to saw Lavender, with Oliver, David and Jack "Like it?"

"You were fantastic!" Joanne exclaimed

"I'm without words." Priscila said

Lavender smiled to them, before looking at Ron:

"Something wrong, Ron?" she asked, while her smile desapeared from her face

Ron looked at her, before muttering something and look away

"Don't worry." Harry whispered "By the way, where are Ginny and Hermione?"

"They said they wanted to speak with someone." Lavender replied "Or Ginny wanted to speak with someone, and she asked Hermione to go with her."

"Oh, and who is it?" Ron asked, looking dangerously to David

Lavender shruged, before sitting on the chair next to the red haired boy:

"Don't have a clue."

"I don't like the sound of that." Ron said and Oliver tapped him on the shoulder:

"Calm down Ron, I know who is it."

"Who?" Ron asked

"Malfoy."

"Oh? Ok." Ron said, looking at the stage and Oliver shruged _"WHAT?"_ Ron yelled, making everyone look at him "What did you say? Malfoy?"

"Yeah." Oliver started "They are over there, see?" Oliver pointed to the corner next to the stage and Ron saw Hermione and Ginny talking with Malfoy, with smiles on their faces

"Oliver, why did you do that?" Harry asked, in a whisper

"I want to see the show." the dark brown haired boy replied, shruging

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed, getting up from his chair "Get the hell away from him!"

"Shit." the red haired girl whispered, while Draco rolled his eyes and Hermione looked to the ceilling

"What do you want, Weasley?" Draco asked, annoyed

"Get the hell away from my sister, Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed, walking towards them

"And who's going to make me?" Draco asked, crossing his arms

Ginny looked at Hermione, with a pleading look but Hermione only looked at her nails:

"Help me!" Ginny whispered to Hermione, but the girl only gave a false yawning

"Malfoy, I'm not going to repeat myself." Ron said while Harry, Lavender, Oliver and the other two guys appeared behind him:

"Ron, we were only talking." Ginny said, looking at her brother "We weren't doing anything!"

"Oh no?" Ron asked, looking at the girl "You were talking with a Malfoy!"

"So?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrow "I don't have any disease, ya know?"

"By being a Malfoy, you're already a disease." Ron replied

"Hey!" Malfoy exclaimed, grabbing his wand and pointing right to Ron's face "You're making me angry."

"Children, stop this!" McGonagall exclaimed, but before she could do anything, Dumbledore raised his hand:

"Let them be, Minerva." the Headmaster said

"But Albus, this is not good." the professor said

"Let them be." Dumbledore repeated and McGonagall sat on her chair

"Really?" Ron asked, making a small smile "That's good, because I want you to be angry." with that, he grabbed his wand and pointed it towards Malfoy "I'm only going to say this one more time, get away from my sister!"

"Ron! Draco!" Ginny exclaimed, putting herself between the two boys "There's no need for this."

"Get out of the way, Ginny." both Ron and Draco said, at the same time

"No!" Ginny exclaimed "Not until you both calm down!"

"Get the hell away from there, Virginia Weasley." Ron said

_"No!"_ Ginny yelled

By now, everyone was looking at them, trying to discover what was going to happen:

"Do what your brother says Ginny, it's time for me to teach him a few things."

Ginny was about to reply, when a look from Hermione made her stop and Ginny signed:

"Ok." and with that, she went to Hermione's side "What are you planing to do?" the 

red haired girl whispered, to the brunette

"There's only one way, to stop a vulcano." Hermione whispered back, noticing Harry's eyes on her

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked, still with the same tone of voice

Hermione gave her a small smile:

"You'll see."

"Scared, Weasley?" Malfoy asked

"Keep dreaming." Ron replied

"One..." Draco started

"Two..." Ron said

"Th..."

"Oh really?!" a voice asked and everyone looked at Hermione "You two need to refresc a bit." and before anyone could react, Hermione grabbed two jugs of water and dropped the liquid right in the blond and red heads "Cold enough?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Granger?" Draco asked

"Why did you do that, Hermione?" Ron asked, at the same time

Both of them were totally wet, but both of them had lower their wands:

"Oh, shut up you two." Hermione replied and, with that, she put two differents cakes on the boys' mouths. Looking down, Ginny put a hand on her mouth, so no one could see her smiling. On the other side, Lavender was doing the same, while others were laughing hard "Now, you're going to listen me." Hermione continued pushing the two wet boys towards two chairs "You, Ronald Weasley, have to let your sister live her life. So what if she's talking with Draco? That's not the end of the world. You should understand that, maybe, Ginny wants to live her life with Draco, and he wants to do the same." suddenly, Ginny stopped smiling and a deep color of red appears on her cheeks "And you, Draco Malfoy, if you want to make Ginny happy, start to get along with her family, ok?"

Suddenly, Draco split the cake to the floor:

"I would get along with her family, if they weren't a couple of gits." he said, trying to stand but Hermione put her hands on his shoulders and stopped him:

"So, what?" she asked "If you really love Ginny, then you'll learn to get along with her family. And just a note: her family is incredible, so don't even say that they're gits or I'm going to hex you, pretty hard."

Then, it was Ron's time to split the cake to the floor:

"Who are you, to say what's good to my sister or not?" he asked, looking at Hermione

"I'm Ginny's friend and, on contrary of what you do, I care for her happiness. So, shut your mouth Ron. You're other that must accept that Ginny likes Malfoy, and vice-versa. You can't force your sister to stop loving Draco, because it's her heart and her happiness!"

Suddenly everything went silence, and Hermione walked towards Ginny:

"Thanks." Ginny whispered "But it wasn't need to tell everyone that I like Draco."

Hermione only rolled her eyes:

"I only have one thing to say." Ron started, raising from his chair and everyone looked at him

"What is it?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms and Ron smiled:

_"FOOD FIGHT!" _and before Hermione could react, Ron throwed a pie in her direction.

Her luck was the fact she had kneel right in time, so the pie had hit Oliver right in his face:

"Prepare to suffer!" Oliver exclaimed, taking the pie off his face

Suddenly, food was flying everywhere and everyone was laughing and having fun, while McGonagall was trying to stop them:

"Oh, have some fun Minerva." Dumbledore said and, before the professor could reply, Dumbledore throwed a cake full cream right to McGonagall's face, who gave a small scream.

In minutes, all the food could be seen everywhere: since the floor to the ceiling and walls, and everyone was dirty but animated:

"Hey Lav!" Ron exclaimed. When the blond girl looked at him, he gave a small yell and dropped a jug full of juice into the girl's head:

"Ron!" Lavender screamed, before start running after him

"Hey, Draco!" Ginny called. However, before she could throw a pie towards the boy, Draco did it and Ginny paralized, feeling her face full of cream "You're so dead!"

"Hey Harry!" Hermione exclaimed

"What?" Harry asked and Hermione gave him a innocent smile:

"I've never thanked you, for everything you've done for me." she said and Harry smiled:

"Me either." he replied "But I wanted to thank you, now."

"Really?" Hermione asked "Me too."

And suddenly, both throw two different pies towards the face of the other.

"Children, stop!" McGonagall yelled, using a charm to make her voice higher than normal. Everyone stopped and looked at her, right before they start laughing. Their professor was full of every kind of food: since her hair to her toes "Yeah, you can laugh wherever you want, but wait until you see how you are." the professor continued, with a small smile "I want to say who won the contest." that call 

everyone's attention and, in less than a minute, all students were sitting on the floor, tables and chairs. McGonagall cleared her throat and looked to the parchement, in front of her "Ok, in third place are: Andrew Mathews, Joshua Ferreira and Michael Williams, from Hufflepuff, with the song 'More Than Words'." from the public the three students got up (covered in food) and McGonagall continued "As reward, your team recieves 150 points." everyone started clapping and the three students return to their sits "In second place, is Draco Malfoy with 'Lose yourself'." all the Slytherins started clapping, whistling and laughing when Malfoy stands from his chair, showing his face full of cream and some kiwis on his hair "As your reward, Slytherin recieves 200 points." Malfoy nodded and sat again. Then everything went silence:

"Who won the first place?" a Ravenclaw asked, after some seconds

McGonagall looked at him:

"I'm going to say who won, but you'll have to wait a few more minutes. After all, the winner or winners, will have to dance once more."

"Yeah, we'll wait!" a Gryffindor exclaimed and McGonagall cleared her throat:

"Ok, and the winner of the contest, that recieved 250 points to his or her team is..." everyone bite their lips while Hermione, Ginny and Lavender grabbed each others hands "Hermione, Lavender, Ginny, Oliver, David and Jack!"

Suddenly everyone started yelling, clapping and laughing as the three female friends jump from their chairs and give a group-hug, with Oliver, Jack and David behind them, doing the same:

"I can't believe, we won!" Lavender exclaimed

"Me either." Ginny and Hermione said, at the same time

"Children..." McGonagall started and everyone looked at her "The stage is all yours."

"Hey, Hermione!" Oliver called, when the girl starts walking towards the stage "We had an idea."

"What?" the brunette asked and Oliver whispered something to her ear.

After a few seconds, Hermione smiled and nodded, before running and tell the girls the same thing.

"Lets go." Lavender said and the three friends walk towards Draco, Ron and Harry:

"What are you waiting for?" Ginny asked and the three boys raised their eyebrows:

"What?" they asked and the three girls rolled their eyes:

"C'mon!" they exclaimed, grabbing the boys' hands and pushing them towards the stage.

However, before any of the three boys could do or say something, the song started and the three girls started doing the three steps. All of them were cover in food, cream and juices or water, but none of the girls seemed to care since they were dancing and singing like it was the first time. Harry looked at the other two boys, who give him a shrug and he smiled:

"Lets do it." and with that they started dancing with the girls, while trying to remember the steps.

_"(...)Getting it on_

_sexy, sexy, sexy_

_Getting it on_

_sexy, sexy, sexy"_

It was then that Hermione changed a quick look with Lavender and Ginny, while the three boys put themselves behind them, with their hands on the girls hips, making them dance along the music:

_"How do I know if I'm ready to take it there_

_Just think' about it really scares me like Freddie_

_'Coz I'm virgin, virgin sexy_

_If you want me just text me_

_Coz I'm having a chemical reaction_

_C'mon baby"_

Suddently, the three girls turned around and, by leaning their heads to their side, they kissed the three boys right on their lips, before everything became dark. 

"Love you." the three girls said at the same time, while the lights turn on.

With that, they look at each others and started giggling. However, before they could get out of the stage, Draco grabbed Ginny's arm, Ron grabbed Lavender's hand and Harry grabbed Hermione's wrist:

"Love you, too." they said at the same time, before kissing the girls of their dreams at the same time.

In the middle of the entusiastic public, Oliver, Jack and David were giving each others 'high five' while smiling.

**The End?**

**A/N: **Ok people, tell me what you think and don't forget to warn me if you want, or not, other chapter. In case you want to, then this is not the last chapter. ^_~ Thanks for the attention!


	6. Enchanted Dance VI

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing, only the plot and the characters you don't know. The lyric used on the last chapter belongs to **SugaBabes** Virgin Sexy and the one used here...it's a surprise *hehe* However, it's not mine either.

**Thanks to:**

**Phoenix908 a.k.a blue-eagle: **Thank you! ^_^

**hillbaby: **New chapter yes, sex er...no. Sorry, this fic will not have such thing. But romance, yes.

**Mandy: **Thank you and, as you can see, a new chapter is now on. Enjoy it!

**Angel Star194: **A sequel? Hum...I don't think so, at least, I don't have any idea for one. Not that your idea isn't funny, but I doubt I'll writte a sequel. Sorry. But, if you want to, you can go and read the new fic I'm going to post called 'Potion Troubles', which is an answer I've written to a challenge on the PK. But, it's your choice. Enjoy!

**PunkPrincess56: **Ok, new chapter now on. Hope you like it!

**Flirtacious Fairy: **Ok, I'm back with the last chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for your words, by the way. Good reading.

**Unknown: **Thank you, and good reading... 

**WriterzCramp: **The answer on the disclaimer. And I hope that meant, you liked my choice.

**adri: **Gosh, so many 'please' *hehe* But, your wish has been granted.

**lightingbolt: **And another has been made. ^_^ 

**LUCY&KEVIN4EVER: **More romance? I think I got it. Hope you like it.

**SeekerCho: **I'm writting...I'm writting... ^_~

**amanda: **Thank you! Enjoy...

**WriterzCramp: **Hum...was that a threat? Hum....

**Cocoamo1223: **Thank you and I enjoyed to writte them kissing, too.^_^

**sally: **Shocking? Why? What did I do wrong? What?!

**mercyful: ***raises an eyebrow* Ok...I'll think you liked the chapter...

**BillJoeBob2: **I saved your life? Really? Wow! *hehe* Oh, and how was your reading, by the way? 

**J: ***blushes* Thank you. And I've got you to believe Draco and Ginny could be together? But that's great! (I think) And...yay! You don't think I'm that evil *hehe*

**Moonlight and Midnight: **Yeah, I loved it too. And, as you can see, a new chapter as been posted. Enjoy!

**Erika: **Thank you and enjoy!

**myman-harry526: ***smiles* I hope that's something good (the fact you can't stop smiling, I mean).

I want to **dedicate** this chapter to **_everyone_** who has been reading this fic, and helped me to reach such among of reviews. It's the first time I got so many. Thank you!

**And now, the last chapter...**

**Chapter VI**

Harry was looking to everyone around him: all 7 year students were having fun, while dancing, talking and eating. He couldn't believe he had reached that day, just like he couldn't believe it was time for goodbye. All his memories, good and bad, belonged to that place: he could remember when Hagrid gaved him his Hogwarts' letter, when he met all the Wasley family on the train station, when 

Hermione entered on his and Ron's compartement, looking for Trevor...

"Harry?" a voice called and the black haired boy turned around, to face his half-giant friend

"Hey Hagrid." he complimented, smiling

"Happy to be here?" Hagrid asked and Harry nodded:

"In a way, I'm sad for leaving this place but..."

"It's time to grow up, Harry." Hagrid interrupted, softly "Your parents were also scared."

"They were?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow

"Of course!" Hagrid exclaimed, tapping Harry on his back and almost sending him to the floor "But they had each other, and that was enough for them to take a deep breath and face life."

"Oh." Harry whispered, while his friend looked around

"Where's Hermione, by the way?" he asked "Great show, on Christmas."

Harry smiled, when the memory of his first kiss with his best friend appeared on his mind:

"She's..." he started, before frowing "Good question."

"Hey, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, approaching his friend with Draco walking besides him "Have you seen Lavender?"

"Or Ginny?" Draco asked

"You too?" Harry asked, confused and Ron raised his eyebrow:

"What?" he asked

"I don't know where Hermione is, either." the black haired boy said and the three friends share a look, while Hagrid run a hand through his beard:

"They're up to something." he said and the three young adults couldn't help but agreed.

~*~

"Are you sure, about this?" Lavender asked, taking her cloat off

"Of course I am." Hermione answered, opening her closet "I left everything here, so we could do it without opening our bags."

"I don't know..." Ginny said, sitting on a bed "I mean, we haven't done it before."

Hermione rolled her eyes, while grabbing a bag which was inside the closet:

"As if we needed to do it." she said "Now, c'mon, we have to hurry."

"But, we need a guy, don't we?" Lavender asked and Hermione smiled:

"And we have one."

"Who?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow

~*~

"Hey, Malfoy!" Oliver exclaimed and the blond haired boy looked at him

"What do you want, Wood?" he asked, annoyed

"Come here, I have something to tell you." Oliver replied

Growling, Malfoy approached the boy:

"What is it?" he asked and Oliver smiled:

"A favour is needed." he replied "Come with me."

With that, both boys walked away.

"Where do you think they're going?" Ron asked to Harry

"Who knows." the black haired boy replied, shruging "If it was you and Malfoy, I would say you were going to kill each other, but being Oliver..."

"Ah ah ah, very funny Potter." Ron said, crossing his arms

~*~

"You want me, to do what?"

"Oh c'mon, it's going to be funny."

"No, you've got the wrong guy."

"No, you're the perfect guy, besides, you owe me a dance."

"I owe you, no such thing."

"Yes, you do."

"And you won't get away from here, without doing it."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!!!" 

"Oh, ok."

_"Yes!"_

~*~

Harry and Ron were looking around, in an attempt to see any of the girls or even Malfoy, but none of them seemed to be around:

"Where do you think, they are?" Ron asked and Harry rolled his eyes:

"Ron, for the 50 time already, I don't know!" he exclaimed

"Well, sorry for asking." the red haired boy replied, crossing his arms

Harry was about to reply, when he saw McGonagall whispering something into Dumbledore's ear, who smiled:

"Something happened." he said and Ron gave him a confused look

"Why do you say that?" he asked, while the Headmaster got up from his chair:

"My dear students." he started and everyone looked at him "I believe we have an unexpected surprise, which I know everyone will like it."

"What is it?" Lee asked and Dumbledore looked at him:

"I honestly don't know." he replied and everyone raised their eyebrows "I only know who's going to do it." Ron and Harry shared a look "Please, give an warm welcome, to the group who's going to shake this Graduation Ball!"

Though everyone was more confused than ever, they started clapping hard and, suddenly, close to the lake, a dark cloud was form and a voice started to be heard:

_"Ah, dirrty (dirrty)_

_Filthy (filthy)_

_Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)_

_Too dirrty to clean my act up_

_If you ain't dirrty_

_You ain't here to party (woo!)"_

Suddenly the cloud desappeared, only to reveal Draco Malfoy wearing the same clothes he had been wearing when he had sang Emine's song, however now the colours were red and black. Before anyone could react, other voice starts to be heard:

_"Ladies (move)_

_Gentlemen (move)_

_Somebody ring the alarm_

_A fire on the roof_

_Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)_

_Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)_

_Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)_

_Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)_

_Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)_

_Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)_

_Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)"_

Suddenly Ginny Weasley appeared and Ron's mouth (along with many others) dropped: Ginny had her hair in a high bun, she was wearing very short dark red tigh shorts, a red bikini top and high dark red heels. She had walked towards Draco, always moving her hips in a sexy way and, when she had reached the boy, both had started to dance pratically glued to each other

_"Oh, I'm overdue_

_Give me some room_

_I'm comin through_

_Paid my dues_

_In the mood_

_Me and the girls gonna shake the room"_

The voice which was singing continued without a body but, before anyone could start questioning to whom it belonged, Ron's mouth dropped again. Lavender Brown had appeared out of nowhere, with Oliver Wood behind her, wearing a very short dirty brown skirt and a dirty brown top bikini, which matched with her high heels. Oliver was dressed much alike Draco, but his colous where red and gold. Both of them were also making sexy moves, while dancing glued to each other and Ron couldn't help but start to get red of jealousy.

_"DJ's spinning (show your hands)_

_Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)_

_I need that, uh, to get me off_

_Sweat until my clothes come off"_

Suddenly Hermione appeared and now it was Harry's mouth that drops, while everyone started to scream: the brunette was wearing the same as the two other girls but, under her short skirt were short tigh shorts, both black just like her black bikini top, which matched with her black high heels. She was the one who was singing, and Harry couldn't help but feel impressed.

_"It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)_

_Still jumping, six in the morning_

_Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)_

_No question, time for some action_

_Temperature's up (can you feel it)_

_About to erupt_

_Gonna get my girls_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noise"_

Before Ron or Harry could react, Lavender and Hermione called them and, almost instictively, they walked towards them, while Oliver got out of the dance.

"Dance, Harry." Hermione whispered, close to his ear

"I don't know what to do." Harry whispered back, but Hermione only smiled

Then, the three girls started singing, while running their hands through the boys' bodies:

_"Wanna get rowdy_

_Gonna get a little unruly_

_Get it fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Sweat dripping over my body_

_Dancing getting just a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirrty_

_It's about time for my arrival"_

While the six students were dancing, Dumbledore turned to McGonagall:

"What do you think?" he asked, through the music and the professor looked at him:

"Much like those crazy students we once had."

Dumbledore smiled:

"Well, I don't know, I believe they're rather different."

McGonagall raised her eyebrow:

"I don't know." she started looking at Malfoy, who had started singing "I believe Mr Potter does look a lot like his father, while Miss Granger looks like Miss Evans. And we can't forget Mr Weasley, who looks just like Mr Black."

Dumbledore smiled:

"I think this could turn to be a good thing to do, during Graduations." he said and McGonagall opened her eyes wide:

"Albus!" she exclaimed shocked while Dumbledore got up:

"Want to dance?" he asked

"You have to be kidding." McGonagall said and the Headmaster raised his eyebrow:

"You danced during Mr Potter and Miss Evans performance."

"We were younger, Albus." McGonagall replied

"And who called you old?" Dumbledore asked, smiling "C'mon Minerva, have some fun." and before the professor could reply, Albus grabbed McGonagall's hand and both started dancing.

"Will you look at that." Ron said, spotting Dumbledore and McGonagall dancing

When Lavender looked at the same direction as her boyfriend, her mouth dropped:

"Wow!" she exclaimed "Who would say, they could dance like that?"

Ron shruged, as the two continued to dance:

"I wouldn't." he replied

~*~ **10 years after the Graduation Day** ~*~

"Really?" a five years old girl asked, opening her eyes wide "Granpa Dumbles and Grandma Minnie danced?"

All the adults smiled:

"Yes." a brunette, with long and curly hair replied

"But, mommy, weren't they a bit older?" a four years old girl asked, confused

"Yeah, they were old." a five years old boy said

"Raphael, don't say that!" a blond haired woman said, putting a hand over her large tummy

"But, it's true mommy." the boy said

"Oh c'mon Lav, you were shocked when you saw them." a red haired man said and Lavender rolled her eyes:

"Well Ronald, it's not every day you see your Headmaster and your Transfiguration teacher dancing a song like that!" she exclaimed

"That's true." a red haired woman said, giggling

"Daddy, did you really danced with mommy?" the five years old asked, looking at a blond haired man

"Yes Joanne, it's true." he answered, putting a hand over his daughter's red hair

"Well, it's time to go to bed." a black haired man said, getting up from a chair

"But daddy!" the four years old girl exclaimed "I'm not *yawn* tired."

"Of course you aren't, Liz." the man replied, picking his daughter up

"C'mon Raphael, time to bed." Ron said, also picking his son up

"Daddy, what if I dream about Granpa and Grandma dancing?" Joannes asked, while Draco got up

"Well, then you'll have a funny dream." he replied, picking his daughter up

"I'm going to sleep too." Lavender said, as she tried to get up

"Here, let me help you." Ginny said, extending her hand "After all, in one month I'll be a aunt again."

"Don't remind me." Lavender said, getting up "Thanks for the help Ginny. Bye girls."

"G'night!" both Ginny and Hermione exclaimed, at the same time

When they're all alone, both friends shared a look and started laughing:

"I can't believe we just told that to our kids!" Hermione exclaimed

"Me either." Ginny said, before yawning "Well, I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, me too." Hermione muttered "Good dreams."

"As if." Ginny replied and both giggled, before walking to their own rooms.

Still thinking about the Graduation Day, Hermione opened her room door, only to see Harry sat on the bed, smiling:

"Penny for your thoughts." she said and Harry looked at her:

"Thinking about Albus and Minerva's dance." he said "I mean, people stopped looking at us, to see them dancing!"

Hermione laughed:

"Well, it's not everyday you see two people of that age, dancing that way in front of everyone." she replied "Personally, I thought it was cute and funny."

"Yeah, me too." Harry said, getting up "But you know what would be fun to do, now?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow:

"What?" she asked, confused

"Sing." Harry said, putting his hands on the woman's hips

"At midnight?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow "Are you crazy?"

"Only about you...and Elizabeth, of course." Harry replied "But yeah, lets sing together."

"No, it's to late." Hermione replied and Harry laughed "What's so funny?" she asked, more confused than ever

"I wasn't talking about that kind of singing." he muttered and Hermione looked confused for a second, before blushing:

"You weren't?" she asked and Harry shook his head 

"No." he answered, before kissing his wife on her lips "So, what do you say?"

Hermione licked her lips, before smiling:

"I love the idea." she replied softly and Harry grinned:

"Good, because I like it to." with that, he kissed her.

In minutes, the love song was all that could be heard on that room, while everyone else was already in the dreamland.

**The End**

**A/N:** So, was it that bad? Huh? Will someone answer me, please? Oh, and if you want to, please go read my new fic 'Potions Troubles', which I'll start posting tomorrow. Thanks for the attention and, please, review. Thank you! Oh, I almost forgot, the song used here belongs to **Christina Aguilera **Dirrty. Thank you, again!


End file.
